Bryostatin-1 was isolated and first characterized by Pettit El. It is a macrocyclic lactone derived from bugula neritina, a marine animal of the phylum bryozoa. Bryostatin-1 demonstrated activity in the National Cancer Institute's P388 lymphocytic leukemia screening system. Bryostatin-1 has been shown to have pleiotropic cellular effects associated with activation of protein kinase C (PKC). It acts as a biologic response modifier by stimulating production of cytokines by stimulating bone marrow progenitor cells and by activating neutrophils. The goals of this study are 1) to determine in a phase II study the clinical response of patients to Bryostatin-1 when administered as an intravenous infusion over 72-hours every two weeks; 2) to estimate the pharmacokinetic parameters of Bryostatin-1 when given as a 72-hour infusion; 3) to evaluate the ability of Bryostatin-1 to decrease the number of Philadelphia + cells in the bone marrow and 4) to measure the effects of Bryostatin-1 on platelet function and protein kinase C activity during and after the infusion of this agent.